Sniper Battle Royal
The Sniper Battle Royal is a Death Battle by Sinnovalos. Description / Connections Interlude Widowmaker Ruby Rose Mine (Cues: Le Chant de Roma) Wiz: In the dark days of the Empire, there was a racist aura among the Imperial Capital; anyone of foreign descent was a target - and less than other people. One such character who witnessed this discrimination first hand was Mine. But one day, a rebellious force was to be born - uutilising the countries of the West for as its infantry. Boomstick: Mine gladly enrolled, hoping to have a decisive say in the end of racial discrimination - hoping to prevent children suffering as she did when she was young. Wiz: Mine became a capable assassin for Night Raid - a detachment of the Revolutionary Army - and would be placed as a trainer for Tatsumi when he joined. Their relationship was rocky, but over time, they would grow to respect - and eventually - fall in love with one another. Boomstick: It was rough for Mine; she lost her closest friend, Sheele, days before the formation of the Jaegers - and would face almost certain death at the hands of Seryu twice. But she was an incredible killer; she even managed to bag Great General Budo during the rescue of Tatsumi. Wiz: In the attack on Night Raid's base, she was able to defend Tatsumi against Extase's new wielder - finally getting a little bit of closure for Sheele's death. Mine very rarely showed her softer side; often she was the cold and mean type with a massive ego over her abilities as a 'Sniper Genius'. Boomstick: She wasn't particularly a front line unit, obviously, but she was more than capable in one on ones - such as her battle with Kurome's gunslinger puppet, Seryu - when she wasn't being chased by Koro that is - and she took on General Budo, as mentioned earlier. Now, any ordinary sniper would be screwed in those battles, luckily for Mine: she ain't ordinary. (Cues: Skyreach Instrumental) Wiz: No. In fact, Mine is a very talented combatant. As with every member of Night Raid, she wields her own Teigu - or Imperial Arms - in combat. In Mine's case, she uses the Teigu called Roman Artillery: Pumpkin. Boomstick: What the hell kinda name is that for a super weapon? Wiz: The kind of name that should strike fear into enemies. While it sounds silly on the surface, Pumpkin was initially owned by Najenda - and is a weapon that Mine used all the way up until its destruction against Budo. Boomstick: Unlike traditional sniper rifles, this weapon feeds off the spiritual energy of the wielder. Meaning the more emotional strain on Mine, the more powerful the weapon. Wiz: She was able to charge it up enough where it was able to punch through Budo's attacks and annihilate the Great General in a single charged shot. But Mine was not limited to simply firing from afar; she was able to get in close and deal damage with rapid fire techniques, as she performed chiefly againt Kurome's puppets and Seryu Ubiquitous. Boomstick: Aside from the cool looking scouter it offered her, she could use the weapon in both ranges - though her accuracy at times was... questionnable. At times, she pulled of world class assassination shots that'd make any quick scoping montage. On the other hand, she missed Esdeath, Kurome, Budo when she had the drop on them. Wiz: Teeechnically, Kurome dodged thanks to incredible reflexes. Boomstick: Yeah? And what's the excuse for the other two? Wiz: ... Boomstick: I rest my case. Wiz: Regardless, she was still a class sniper. In the manga, she is one of three Night Raid members to survive the fall of the Empire - along with her husband Tatsumi, and Akame. But, like with all Teigus, Mine had a Trump Card: Cut-Down shot. Boomstick: So, this basically served as a bayonet on the end of a badass super punching sniper rifle. Hell, she even sliced and diced Seryu with it in their final fight, and used it to cut through Kurome's frog puppet. Wiz: No, no. You took the name too literally. Mine has the sharp barrel, that you described, but Mine's Trump Card was a massive manifestation of her emotional investment, using the power of her feelings to power her shots in a more powerful way. Her more raw emotions - such as love - were what threatened the health of Pumpkin, but Mine managed to get her Teigu to resist the damage. Well, until the battle with Budo. Boomstick: It's like she always says: being back against the wall helps her; the bigger the threat, the stronger she gets! Though, this can lead to some intentionally risky plays on her behalf. Especially early on in the manga and anime. Wiz: Overall, Mine is an excellent sniper, a cunning assassin and one of the more reliable members of Night Raid. Despite her small size, she plays one of the biggest roles of the team - more often than not. Mine: Alright! I'm about ready to KILL A BITCH! Sniper Category:Sinnovalos Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'RWBY vs Akame ga Kill' themed Death Battles Category:'Team Fortress vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Valve vs Blizzard Entertainment' themed Death Battle Category:'Rooster Teeth vs Valve' Themed Death Battle Category:Square Enix vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'RWBY Vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere